Talk:Zaeed Massani
Link is dead. Even though I believe its true... No link = no evidence.--Xaero Dumort 20:14, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :BioWare must have caught wind of it and forced them to take it down. Matt 2108 20:25, January 15, 2010 (UTC) My thoughts also, I found a Joystiq small tidbit about DagBladet and that DLC and linked that instead.--Xaero Dumort 20:56, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Two problems though... the Joystiq bit says "ally", not "squad member". This in turn also means the info box needs to go unless there is a source for him being a squad member. SpartHawg948 21:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Game Informer's take specifically says you can "recruit a new ally, a grizzled bounty hunter by the name of Zaeed Messani." Still, second-hand info at this point. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:18, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::If I may take what you pointed out and shift the emphasis a tiny bit, you can recruit a new ally. I do believe he will turn out to be a squad member and that the only reason he isn't now is due to some silly Norwegian (it was Norwegian, wasn't it?) internet snafu, but we need confirmation. SpartHawg948 22:33, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Just a heads-up, I added the last part with the soldier/sniper/grenade launcher stuff. The source is gone now, so you may wanna delete it, but it did say so in the original article. :Yeah, I guess we may have to for now as it is now unsourced. Hopefully it'll be back real soon with a cool new source! Thanks for the heads-up! SpartHawg948 01:56, January 16, 2010 (UTC) The game is not even in store yet and they already have DLCs ready ?! I hate this... And what's that, a buyable squad mate ? :/ Cyphius 03:46, January 18, 2010 (UTC) (Edited, sorry for the obscenity) :Ok, well, while you are free to express your opinions on the matter, we do ask that, pursuant to the site language policy, you use language that is a little less "colorful". With that in mind, as I prefer not to edit other users comments without giving them the opportunity to do it first, if you could please remove the offending text (ie the obscenity) from your comment, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, SpartHawg948 03:49, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Why would you hate something that's going to be free to everyone buying the game? Matt 2108 03:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : Well, as I understand it, it will not be free... But may be I'm mistaken and if it's free then there is no problem... Cyphius 04:01, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::http://www.kotaku.com.au/2010/01/bioware-mass-effect-2-will-have-launch-dlc-wont-charge-for-it/ JakePT 04:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : ::: I'm happy that I was wrong, thank for the link ;) Cyphius 04:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Is it just me? Is it just me, or does he look a lot like Robert Patrick to anybody else? SpartHawg948 06:00, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : His face looks a bit familiar to me, but no, he doesn't look like a Terminator... Cyphius 06:37, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I got a little Andrew Divoff vibe. :::I wasn't referring to Robert Patrick in any particular role (ie Terminator), just that he looks like Robert Patrick in general. Although he could be the ME version of John Doggett. SpartHawg948 06:41, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: I knew that, I was just trying to be sarcastic :D Cyphius 06:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: He looks to me like a cross between James Caan and Bibi Naceri. 10:09, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I think he's supposed to fill the role of Canderous Ordo from KotOR. ::::I think he's the spitting image of Ron Perlman. Coincidentally, I wonder who Zaeed is voiced by; Ron Perlman has done voice work in a few games. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:12, January 26, 2010 (UTC)